The first Church
History Evolved from the spirital belief of the Arven people in northern Jeland. Origin The Arven have sporadic growth of feathers and thus see themselves originating from birds. They formed a mythos around the Arvenucul, the most beautiful of all birds. Their admirer taught wisdom and logic besides their strong belief in their inheritance. This culmunated in a vision by Narcul Aszurnus, described by Lon Desta in the first surviving theological texts around 340 before Magic. In this vision, Narcul meets a Arvenucul who confesses to being his father and preaching to love his brothers. Narcul interpretes it as a sign to find peace on Ingram by uniting all species as sons of the Arvenucul. The Visions of Narcul Written by Lon Desta around 340 years before Magic. It is unclear whether Desta had a specific agenda in mind when he wrote it or if it was ever published. It was found 35 beforce magic and instantly had huge success. It reformed the theological institutions in the forming cities and created a possibility to end the racism and allow different species to live together. In it, Narcul is desscribes as having 8 different visions, presumably with an Arvenucul. In it, he thinks about different topics, such as family, neighbourhood and the order of society. It describes the framework for a functioning society. It is nowhere said, that Narcul meets an Arvenucul, but due to the influence of Peofel, the current Ordantis of the Cunpriests, it was taught as such. Peofel saw an oppurtunity to create the church he tried to build all his life and reforming society to end the ages of Race Wars. The forming of the church With the empires locked in slow war, corrupted and elitist families controlling the fate of millions of people, the fast spreading belief that race didn't matter, the old empires collapsed and after the Last Race Wars new powerful empires were born. The church the Cunpriests spread rapidly by teaching the word of Desta. They had huge influence in building the new order. Here, Peofel could cement a dominant seat of power in Ingram for his church. He rebranded it as the First Church. It was adopted as the main religion in every empire. Belief The church preaches the unconditionally love of family and neighbour. The idea is that if everyone hold out a hand, all can arise. Due to the mixing of races and the possibility for all races to unity in belief made it possible for them to live together. Narcul is regarded as a wise figure, but is not exalted. The Arvenucul is still regarded as the most central part of worship, and the ultimate good. The ultimate evil is hinted at, but never formalized, with the idea that the corruption of evil, the temptation itself is evil and one must avoid it whenever possbile. The fight for evil is contained in oneself. Structure Due to the powerful stance of the church, it is spread around the continent. The head is the Ordanis, who is chosen from regional representatives called Primus. The number of Primus ranges bewtween 40 and 200. The Ordanis is split by three people. When one dies, the other continue alone, until all are dead. At this point a new Ordanis is chosen. The Primus control between 1 and 20 Monastaries. The Monastaries control schools, hospitals, shops and harbors. They generally serve the public. Only Arven can have positions within the administration of the church. There is a strong discrepance between the enlightened Arven and their closeness to the Arvenucul and the common folk. An Arven who is generally accepted as a brother is addressed as Cul. Impact -350 to -60 Proto-Civilisations -60 to 140 The Formation